


Joxter & Muddler Smut

by Somnolent



Series: Murrmin [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Other, murrmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnolent/pseuds/Somnolent
Summary: This is where you'll find all of my Joxter & Muddler smut.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Rådd-djuret | The Muddler
Series: Murrmin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Joxter & Muddler Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Murrmin ahead!

Joxter & Muddler 

If you have an idea or a request, send me an ask on Tumblr at somnolent-snufkin. I'll answer it! 


End file.
